


A day full of surprises

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Abby had enthusiastically agreed of course, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Harley's 23, Humor, M/M, Mai's 8 and a half, Peter's 22, Tag the game, Tags May Change, Would add a few more tags but that would spoil the story, just wanted someone to mess with Harley, light cursing, sorry - Freeform, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Abby felt a grin tug at her lips as the building ahead of her got closer and closer."Oh, this is gonna be so much fun."Or Abby comes to visit, Peter gets a great Idea, Harley hates running and Mai thinks her parents can just be so dramatic sometimes.(Part of a series)





	A day full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long but this got way longer then I had intended. I hope you all like the surprise twist ;)
> 
> Set a few months after Parent's day give or take a month.
> 
> P.S I edited this a bit.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Blue eyes lit up "Really? _This Friday_? Hell Yeah! _Finally_!" A scoff "As if you've never cursed before." A grin "Oh definitely. See you this Friday, Stark. Bye." The call was ended and a cackle was heard through out the house.

"Mom! I'm going to visit Harley this weekend!" 

All the way in New York, Harley shuddered.

...

"Ms.Keener?" Happy asked as a bright eyed teen skipped over to him. Happy had only met her once before but she was still as he remembered, cheeky smile and blonde curls. A lot like her brother.

"I told you before, you can just call me Abby!" She chimed in reply.

Happy stared at her for a moment before he nodded "Of course Ms.Keener." He replied dryly.

Abby choked in surprise before she laughed "Oh, I think we'll get along great!"

...

Abby felt a grin tug at her lips as the building ahead of her got closer and closer.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" She had to admit, she is a little surprised _it's_ actually happening. With how long those two had danced around each other she thought it would take another millennia. 

Happy glance back at her through the mirror "We'll be going in through the back entrance as you don't have a badge yet."

Abby looked back over to him "I get a badge?" She asked confused.

Happy nodded "You are a family friend. You'll be able to use your new badge whenever you come up to visit. Tony finally got one made for you after the last time you visited."

Abby nodded "Oh, okay." That made sense.

...

**Meanwhile at SI -**

"What? Babe, come on! We can talk about this." Harley called through the door weakly.

"Go away." Peter cried back with a sniffle.

"Come on love, please. I'm sorry!" Harley knocked on the door.

"No! You have betrayed me for the last time Keener!" Peter called back pained.

Harley gasped "No! Sweetheart _please_." 

Pepper walked into the room only to pause as she took in the scene.

Harley was banging against the closet door with a look of horror on his face while Mai watched from the couch with a deadpan expression, drinking apple juice. Peter was no where in sight but she had a guess as to where he was. A quick glance at the coffee table also answered her unasked question.

Pepper sighed "Monopoly again?" She asked needlessly. She brought a hand up to rub her temple.

Mai nodded "Dad got all the trains and companies and added a bunch of hotels." She stated, giving her grandma a look of pain "They've been at it for twenty minutes now."

Pepper sighed again, this time with a bit of amusement.

...

**Back to Abby -**

“I have arrived!” Abby shouted as she slammed her car door shut.

Happy gave her a look of disapproval “Don’t dent the car.”

Abby grinned sheepishly “Sorry.”

Happy shook his head with a sigh “We’ll be stopping at security first. I will need to approve your badge and then you are free to head up to see your brother. I will have your things sent up.”

Abby nodded “Great! Let’s go then.”

...

Abby paused with a frown, she heard a bunch of shouting but she couldn’t see anything as there was a wall blocking her view, though, she was sure she heard Harley. She shrugged and stepped around the corner.

“What’s up losers!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms out with a giant grin.

The shouting stopped and Harley looked away from the door he was standing in front of, Pepper gave her a small smile and Mai lit up.

“Auntie Abby!” She squealed running over to her.

“Hey!” Abby caught her with a laugh “How ya been?”

“Good! Daddy and Mama are being silly.”

“Hey! We are not.” Harley huffed.

Peter popped his head from around the door Harley was standing in front of “Abby? When did you get here?”

Abby grinned even wider as her eyes landed on Harley "Just now! Stark invited me over for the weekend!" She sent a wink at Peter.

Harley's eyes popped "The whole weekend?" He asked weakly.

Abby nodded "Yup!" She replied, popping the P gleefully.

"Well, shit."

"Language." Peter said absently before he grinned and slipped past Harley to hug Abby "Welcome back Abs!"

Abby laughed "Thanks Peter! I sure have missed this place." She glanced around happily.

"No going in the lab." Harley immediately cut in.

Abby pouted "Why not?"

Harley gave her a pointed look "Do you remember what happened last time you were here." He stated more than asked.

Abby thought back. Last time, She had found Harley fast asleep in his lab and just had to scare him. She had Friday wait until she left to blast barbie girl at high volume through the lab. Harley had startled awake, accidentally hitting the blaster he was working on, leaving a smoking hole in the wall and him with a bruised forehead. Peter thought it was hilarious when he found out but it seemed Harley was still huffy over it.

Abby rolled her eyes "It wasn't that bad."

"You blasted a hole in the wall!" Harley exclaimed.

"Actually that was you." Abby retorted.

Harley stuck his tongue out at her. She, of course, stuck hers out right back.

...

Mai and Harley had gone off to watch a movie in the theater room but Peter had made an excuse that he and Abby would get some snacks which lead them to now, both standing in the kitchen with the microwave heating up the popcorn in the background. Abby hopped up onto the counter as Peter leaned next to her.

"So, what's the actual plan?" Abby asked curious. When Peter had called her a few days ago she was intrigued. He had only told her a bit of what he wanted to do, mostly her part in the plan, but it was enough for her to immediately agree. This has been a long time coming and she was super excited that it's _finally happening_. Besides she couldn't possibly let this perfect chance of annoying Harley go to waste. What kind of little sister would she be then? 

"Ah, well you see," Peter glanced around before landing his eyes back on her with a small grin "I was thinking-"

The longer he spoke the wider the grin on Abby's face got "I love this plan!" She exclaimed gleefully when he was done.

Peter looked relieved "So you'll do it?"

Abby nodded "Yes! This is gonna be so fun! He won't know what hit him." She cackled.

She had to admit, she had thought Harley would be the one to finally man up but it was Peter. She owed Tony twenty bucks. Damn, as if his ego wasn't big enough.

...

Harley's brows furrowed "What's taking them so long? The movies almost over."

Mai shrugged "I don't know." She glanced at her Stark watch, her eyes lighting up "Hey Daddy! Let's play tag!" 

"What about the movie?" He asked.

Mai didn't answer, just grinned and hopped of the couch.

She poked him in the leg "Tag!" She screamed as she ran out of the room with a laugh.

Harley huffed, his lips twitched up in a smile "That's cheating!" He called out before he followed after her.

She was a lot quicker and smaller then Harley, weaving in and out of hallways easily. She reminded him of Peter. 

"You won't get me!" She giggled ducking through a door.

"Famous last words!" He shot back as he followed her through the door only to run into his sister, literally. 

"Hey!" He said pulling back "Watch out."  


"Hey yourself!" Abby retorted as she held up his phone "I'm gonna borrow this! Thanks!" She shot Harley a grin before running away.

Harley followed her "Hey! Give that back!" He chased her through the living room to the elevator.

Abby laughed "Gotta catch me first!" She slipped into the elevator as it closed, waving at him as the doors shut.

"Fri-" A voice cut Harley off before he could finish.

"Tag!" Harley turned to see Clint standing behind him with his watch "I'm taking this!" He popped back into the vents.

"What is with people and taking my stuff today?" Harley wondered with a huff of annoyance.

"Daddy! We're still playing tag!" Mai exclaimed before she disappeared around the corner again.

Oh right. Harley chased after her, still a little confused.

He then nearly ran into Pepper "I am so sorry Pepper!" He apologized.

She laughed "It's fine. I think I saw Mai heading towards your lab." She ruffled his hair a bit before she walked off without another word.

"Ah, Thanks!" He said confused, then started towards the stairs that lead to his and Peter's lab.

"Watch out kid!" Tony exclaimed as Harley walked out of the stairwell "You look like you have a spider on your tail."  


Harley rolled his eyes "Still doesn't make any sense Tony."  


Tony shrugged "You looking for Mai? I think I saw her heading towards the pent house."  


Harley's brows furrowed "But Pepper said-" 

"Later kid." Tony walked off.

Harley hesitated before sighing and heading back up towards the pent house.

"Oh my god. Am I running into everybody today?" Harley wondered aloud as he nearly hit Nat and Wanda.

...

"You have it right?" 

Abby rolled her eyes "Yes." She held up the phone with a grin "You know, he has a lot of photos of you on here."

Peter flushed but replied "I know, now give it to me. And keep him busy! I'm not done yet."

Clint dropped into the room "Here ya go Pete!" He handed him Harley's watch.

"Thanks Clint."

"Why do you need that?" Abby asked.

"You'll see. Go keep Harley busy!" Peter all but shoved her towards the door.

"Okay, Okay! Geez."

...

"Oh, Hey Nat, Wanda. Have you seen Mai? Tony said she was up here."

The girls shared a look before shrugging "I think I saw her near the Gym." Nat replied.

Wanda nodded "Yeah, check there."

Nat grinned "Try not to sweat too much."

"What?" Harley asked bewildered.

"Just go." She shoved him gently.

Harley groaned but headed towards the elevator.

Everybody was weird today. 

...

"You done yet kid?" Peter turned to see Tony standing by the door.

"Not yet. Almost."

"Well, Harley won't let himself get dragged around the tower all day."

"I know, I know! I'm hurrying!"

...

"No, sorry." Sam replied with a shrug.

Bucky nodded "Yeah, Haven't seen her in a couple hours." He agreed.

"Check Bruce's lab." Rhodey cut in "I think I overheard him say he was trying a new experiment and you know how much she loves watching things explode."

Harley grimaced but nodded "Yeah, okay thanks."

"Hey wait, Here." Bucky handed him a water bottle "Cool off."

"Uh, Thanks."

He turned on his heel and left.

...

"I got it!" Steve exclaimed as he entered the room, slightly out of breath.

Peter looked up "Really!? Oh my god, thank you!"

"Are you done yet?" Steve asked as he set down the small box.

"Just three more minutes!"

...

"Mai? No. She's not here. Maybe your sister knows?"

"I'd ask if I could find her." Harley huffed.

Speak of the devil-

"Harley! Come find me or I'm gonna tell Peter about 6th grade!" She cackled through the speakers.

Harley looked up horrified "What!? If you do, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Gotta find me first! I'm on intern level 7!" The speaker clicked off.

"Excuse me Bruce. I have a little sister to murder."

...

"I'm done!"

"Great. We'll get everything ready, you go get changed."

Peter grinned up at his mentor/father figure and then over at Clint and Steve "Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, Pete."

Steve nodded "It's really no problem Peter."

"Yeah! Besides, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Clint added with a grin.

...

Harley sped up as he saw his sister through the glass. She giggled and waved before disappearing down another hallway.

"Abby! I'm gonna murder you!"

She laughed even louder "Gotta catch me first! Oooh I think I'm gonna tell him about first grade too!"

Harley narrowed his eyes "You are _dead_."

She squealed and sped up dashing through a closing elevator.

Damn it. He ignored the wide eyed interns who were unfortunate enough to be present for the whole scene.

...

"A little to the left."

Wanda slid her hand over "Like that?" 

Nat nodded "That's good." 

Wanda let the glow fade from her hands. The arch she was moving settled into place.

Vision flew into the room "Peter's on his way. I calculate Harley will also show up in the next ten minutes."

The girls shared a grin.

...

"Come get me!" Abby sang as she slipped through another hallway. 

Harley huffed in annoyance "Stop running!"

"Nope! Oooh Maybe I'll also tell Peter about the aquarium!"

"You little shit!"

Abby was having so much fun.

...

Peter stepped out of the elevator nervously. Pepper met him with a soft smile and carded her hand through his hair fixing it.

"You'll do fine Peter." She set a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure he'll say yes."

Peter gave her a weak grin in return. He slipped a hand into his pocket feeling the little box hidden there.

...

Abby was having so much fun. Her brother looked as if he was going to blow a blood vessel with how red his face was. Her grin grew as they got closer to the "end" of this little chase.

...

Harley growled before huffing and coming to a stop.

"Friday!" He called loudly but again she didn't reply. For some reason she was dead silent.

What the hell was going on? He wondered for the nth time.

"I just remembered that picnic thing a few years back! I'm sure Peter would find it as hilarious as I did!" Abby teased as she poked her head around the corner again.

"I am going to murder you when I catch you. I hope you've said your goodbyes already." He pushed his other thoughts to the side as he started chasing his sister again.

"Good luck with that!"

...

Abby glanced down at the Stark watch Peter had given her earlier and grinned "Finally!" She veered left to the stairs and headed up, making sure Harley was following her still. She had to glance back a couple times to make sure he was still following and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. She briefly considered the thought of actually telling Peter the stories she was teasing Harley with just to see his face. She laughed harder as she slammed through the door ahead of her. 

A little out of breath, she winked at Peter before running out of immediate sight. Mai grinned up at her from her spot on the ground, handing her one of the camera's she was holding. She grinned widely.

...

Harley slammed into the door after his sister with a huff of air, he should probably run more often, he mused as he caught sight of Peter. Wait, Peter? He glanced around in slight confusion, the roof top garden was covered in fairy lights and vines. Peter himself was standing in front of a flower covered arch with a casual suit on. And he was sure he noticed Mai and Abby hidden behind one of the bushes. 

"You haven't happened to see an annoying little shit have you?" He asked cautiously stepping forward.

Peter snorted but nodded "Yeah, I asked her to get you up here."

That-Harley wasn't expecting that. He stopped about a foot away from Peter, His brows furrowed.

"What? Why didn't you just ask me to meet you up here Darlin? And what's with the get up? Did I miss an anniversary or somethin?" His stomach almost dropped at the thought but the soft amusement on Peter's face had him relaxing.

"Ah, no. I just needed time to set things up." Peter informed him with a slight grin.

"Set what up?" Harley asked confused and a little wary.

Instead of replying verbally, Peter pressed a button on the small remote he was holding, making the room light up with pictures of the couple and Mai. Harley looked around in surprise as most of them, Harley realized, were saved in his favorites album on his phone. A soft tune which Harley immediately identified as the song Peter would randomly just put on, his voice echoing the words as he grinned and tugged Harley into dancing with him. They would stumble around the room until they were laughing breathlessly on the ground and clinging to each other, Harley loved that song.

"Peter what-" He cut himself off as he looked back at Peter. Peter who was looking up at with an anxious grin. Peter who was _kneeling_. Oh. _Oh_. He blinked back surprised tears.

"Hey. I'm sure you already guessed what I'm gonna say but just let me?" He huffed a weak laugh, Harley gave a small nod to choked up to reply "I'm shit at cheesy speeches but I'll still try." Peter cleared his throat "Harley Keener." He started a little breathless and flushed "You have made my life absolutely amazing. I didn't think I would ever find someone who was able to get me as well as you do. I fell for you the moment I saw you and I fell more and more in love with you every day since."

Harley swallowed thickly, half out of amusement and half out of fond surprise.

"You are literally my other half. I can honestly say I have never, and never will again, love someone as much as I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, inventing things, arguing about pizza and taking care of Mai. I want to play pranks with you and stay up late helping finish our projects together.I want to wake up every morning and fight you for the covers. I want to tease people together and constantly text you even when we're supposed to be in meetings. I want to have fake over the top fights with you over the stupidest shit. But most of all, I want you for the rest of our lives and however longer you'll take me. I love you so so much Harley and I want people to know how far gone I am on you."

Harley huffed a laugh, his attention was briefly pulled away by squealing and he glanced over to see Mai and Abby watching with giant grins on their faces. He turned back to Peter with a light flush, only for his breath to catch as the other held out a small box.

"I love you and I know I want to spend forever with you. So-" Peter opened the small box to reveal a ring. It was a simple ring with blue and red spider webs covering it and a small black spider etched in the middle. He wouldn't be surprised if Mai had a hand in picking it out, she always did enjoy the Spider-Man theme.

"Will you marry me Keener?" Peter breathed out with suspiciously misty eyes.

Harley looked between Peter who was kneeling in front of him and the giddily grinning Abby and Mai a few feet away, both holding a camera.

"What," He looked back to the ring and Peter with wide eyes.

Peter's eye glittered with nervous amusement "I said, Will you marry me, Keener?"

"No, I got that. I'm just shocked you asked before me!" Harley huffed before pouting at his boyfriend "I had things planned too!" He whined.

Peter blinked at him a couple times before laughing "Too bad. Is that a yes?"

"Of course, asshole." Harley grinned at him, his gaze soft "I'd love to marry you, Parker."

Peter lit up "Really?"

Abby snorted "You've been dating for years! Why are you so shocked?"

Mai nodded "I can't believe it took you so long!" She huffed. 

"Hey! I let you help plan this." Peter reminded her.

**Later that night -**

"So all that running around was so you could propose?" Harley asked, still slightly in disbelief. He couldn't stop staring at his ring, Peter was staring at his own next to him. After they had gone back inside, receiving a lot of congratulations from everyone, Harley had grabbed the box he had hidden in a secret alcove in his closet and gave it to Peter. He had bought it over a month ago and had been planning on asking soon. Of course, Peter just had to beat him to the punch but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad, He was just utterly relieved Peter wanted to marry him too.

Peter nodded sheepishly "Yeah, sorry."

"You obviously got the photos from my phone but why did you need my watch?" 

"Ah that." Peter cleared his throat "Hey, Megan?" He called out. 

Harley's watch lit up and a soft feminine voice with a slight British lit to it spoke "Good evening, Mr.Parker-Keener."

Peter flushed "It's just Parker or Stark at the moment Megan."

"Right." She replied sounding slightly sarcastic. Harley bit back a laugh before it sank in, Peter made him an AI.

"Wow. Rude." Peter sniffed.

"You-you made me my own AI?" Harley breathed out in awe.

"Technically, Dad built her. I just helped program her. I figured it was only fair since I had Karen and Dad had Friday."

"I love you so much."

Peter shot him a shy grin "I love you too."

Abby, who was watching from the other couch with Mai, pretended to gag.

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT TIME PETER!! I apologize for the awful proposal. I suck at cheesy speeches and I cringe so much when trying to write one askakskaksa THIS IS THE END!!! I had so much fun writing this series and it got a lot longer then I thought it would...But I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it~ I loved getting all your comments and despite not answering a lot of them, I did read them! And they made my day every time. Thank you for reading this series! 
> 
> P.S Let it be known, just because the series is technically done doesn't mean I wouldn't add to it if I get another idea for a story set in this series.
> 
> Also, the Stark that called Abby was actually Peter and not Tony. And, the song Peter has in the background is "I'll still be loving you" By Restless heart. It's an 80's country song that was just perfect.
> 
> (Oh my fudge! I accidentally came out as BI to my parents today and I am a little shook. They took it pretty well and said they support me but I just wasn't expecting to come out today asksakaklsa)
> 
> My Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
